


The Only Exception

by FearlessMolly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Almost a drabble, Fluff, M/M, but fluff i swear, first time i post here, little kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessMolly/pseuds/FearlessMolly
Summary: Inspired on Paramore's The Only Exception."This time, he wanted it to be different"





	

_ The only exception _

 

The first thing I encountered when I woke up and opened my eyes was Jaebum's beautiful face. His perfect features being relaxed, made him even more attractive. I can not help but let out a soft sigh as I feel my heart squeeze, just thinking about what would happen next.  
Despite having gone through abandonment again and again; Nothing had prepared me for the pain I felt at that moment. I swallow saliva with difficulty, because of the knot that has formed in my throat. Trying to make as few moves as possible I turned my back; Feeling already the tears moistening my face.  
How I would like him to be the exception, the one who after a night of passion and surrender, would stay next to me. I would like for this time, even if it is only for this time, that the person by my side stays, and make me feel like someone who deserves to be loved; and let me love him, because I want to love Jaebum, I want to love him in every possible way, just because its him. I wish that when he wakes up, everything he said wouldn't be just that ... words.  
I know it sounds pathetic, especially coming from a man but I can not help feeling that way. There were so many disappointments that for once I wanted to be able to surrender, lower my guard definitely and allow myself to be happy at his side. I WANT TO BELIEVE. Only for him, for Jaeb-

My line of thoughts is interrupted when a warm hand is on my shoulder. I don't know how to react so I hold my breath when I feel his forehead - what I suppose is his forehead - posed in the middle of the back gently. The intimacy of that little gesture manages to tighten the knot in my throat even more and even if I try to control my tears those continue to flow.

  
\- _Youngjae-ah?_ .- He says, his voice tinged with concern.

  
His hand pushes me back gently and although at first I resist, I finally agree to turn. I no longer cared to lose what little dignity I had left in front of him. What would be the difference with one more humiliation?

  
As soon he made eye contact with me, his eyes widened with surprise and then he pressed his hand to my face to give me a gentle caress that only made my condition worse.

  
- _Go ..._ \- I said in a low voice, hoarse for crying. I wanted to be able to cry without feeling as obvious, as evident, as it has always been since we met.

  
I felt like the space next to mine was empty when he took a seat, and I closed my eyes tightly to avoid seeing him going away .... Big was my surprise when I felt his hands pulling my arms gently to make me sit. I tried to keep my eyes closed as his hands kept caressing my arms, my shoulders, to finally settle on my neck; Making the speed of the heartbeats increase considerably _"Oh God, Youngjae, you're pathetic, definitely, pathetic"_ I thought.

  
_\- YoungJae-ah, look at me"_

  
I shook my head slowly and would have remained firm if I wouldn't have felt his warm and soft lips kiss first my eyes, then the tip of my nose and each of my - surely - flushed cheeks.  
  
_\- "Please ..."_ he whispered in a pleading tone and I just could not say no.

  
When I opened my eyes, I found his warm dark orbs, concentrating all their attention on me, making me feel as if we were the only people in the world right now. He smiled sweetly, stroked my cheeks one more time, slowly came closer and laid his lips on mine. I instinctively close my eyes and let myself go. The kiss was slow, so intimate that I feel as if it were inciting me, tempting me. I get lost in the sweetness of his mouth as he gently tilts his head to have better access. He strokes my lips with his tongue and I open mine to correspond with desire, kissing him as if it were the last time.

  
When the kiss ends, he keeps his forehead touching mine as his hands holds my face, forcing me to open my eyes.

  
\- _Do you really want me to leave?_ \- he asks in a tone that would make my knees weak if I was standing.

  
Unable to avoid it, my eyes filled with tears again.

  
_-"N-no, I do not want to,"_ I said, my voice hoarse with emotion.

  
Suddenly both his arms and his long legs surrounded my body in a protective embrace, giving me a warmth that made me feel safe for the first time in a very, very long time ...  
I rest my chin on his shoulder and he did the same, while his hands began to give slow caresses along my back.

  
_\- "Good thing,"_ he said and chuckled softly before turning his head a little to deposit a small kiss on the skin of my neck, and then leaning back on my shoulder before whispering - _"because there is nowhere else I want to be ... But here with you"_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English is not my mother language, I translated this from spanish, so sorry for the mistakes I surely made. Also, you might find this story on my old blog Keyword: Two Hearts, with another couple, but since I liked the story I decided to share it here with this couple.  
> MollyS.


End file.
